1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to urogenital medicine and surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over 13 million American men and women of all ages suffer from urinary incontinence. The social implications for an incontinent patient include loss of self-esteem, embarrassment, restriction of social and sexual activities, isolation, depression and, in some instances, dependence on caregivers. Incontinence is the most common reason for institutionalization of the elderly.
The urinary system consists of the kidneys, ureters, bladder and urethra. The bladder is a hollow, muscular, balloon-shaped sac that serves as a storage container for urine. The bladder is located behind the pubic bone and is protected by the pelvis. Ligaments hold the bladder in place and connect it to the pelvis and other tissue. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates female anatomy. The urethra 16 is the tube that passes urine from the bladder 14 out of the body. The narrow, internal opening of the urethra 16 within the bladder 14 is the bladder neck 18. In this region, the bladder's bundled muscular fibers transition into a sphincteric striated muscle called the internal sphincter. FIG. 2 schematically illustrates male anatomy. The urethra 16 extends from the bladder neck 18 to the end of the penis 22. The male urethra 16 is composed of three portions: the prostatic, bulbar and pendulus portions. The prostatic portion is the widest part of the tube, which passes through the prostate gland 24.
Incontinence may occur when the muscles of the urinary system malfunction or are weakened. Other factors, such as trauma to the urethral area, neurological injury, hormonal imbalance or medication side-effects, may also cause or contribute to incontinence. There are five basic types of incontinence: stress incontinence, urge incontinence, mixed incontinence, overflow incontinence, and functional incontinence. Stress urinary incontinence (SUI) is the involuntary loss of urine that occurs due to sudden increases in intra-abdominal pressure resulting from activities such as coughing, sneezing, lifting, straining, exercise and, in severe cases, even simply changing body position. Urge incontinence, also termed “hyperactive bladder” “frequency/urgency syndrome” or “irritable bladder,” occurs when an individual experiences the immediate need to urinate and loses bladder control before reaching the toilet. Mixed incontinence is the most common form of urinary incontinence. Inappropriate bladder contractions and weakened sphincter muscles usually cause this type of incontinence. Mixed incontinence is a combination of the symptoms for both stress and urge incontinence. Overflow incontinence is a constant dripping or leakage of urine caused by an overfilled bladder. Functional incontinence results when a person has difficulty moving from one place to another. It is generally caused by factors outside the lower urinary tract, such as deficits in physical function and/or cognitive function.
Stress urinary incontinence is generally thought to be related to hypermobility of the bladder neck or an intrinsic urethral sphincter defect.
A variety of treatment options are currently available to treat incontinence. Some of these treatment options include external devices, behavioral therapy (such as biofeedback, electrical stimulation, or Kegal exercises), injectable materials, prosthetic devices and/or surgery. Depending on age, medical condition, and personal preference, surgical procedures can be used to completely restore continence.
Conservative management of stress urinary incontinence can include lifestyle changes, such as weight loss, smoking cessation, and modification of intake of diuretic fluids such as coffee and alcohol. With regard to surgical treatments, the purported “gold standard” is the Burch Colposuspension, in which the bladder neck is suspended. Mid-urethral slings have been similarly effective. One type of procedure, found to be an especially successful treatment option for SUI in both men and women, is a sling procedure.
A sling procedure is a surgical method involving the placement of a sling to stabilize or support the bladder neck or urethra. There are a variety of different sling procedures. Slings used for pubovaginal procedures differ in the type of material and anchoring methods. In some cases, the sling is placed under the bladder neck and secured via suspension sutures to a point of attachment (e.g. bone) through an abdominal and/or vaginal incision. Examples of sling procedures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,344; 5,611,515; 5,842,478; 5,860,425; 5,899,909; 6,039,686, 6,042,534, 6,110,101, and 6,652,450, all of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Although serious complications associated with sling procedures are infrequent, they do occur. Complications include urethral obstruction, development of de novo urge incontinence, hemorrhage, prolonged urinary retention, infection, and damage to surrounding tissue and sling erosion.
As noted above, injectable materials are an option for treatment of stress urinary incontinence. These have generally consisted of the injection of bulking agents into tissues surrounding the urethra to allow these tissues to better support the urethra, and help the urethral sphincter function properly. Collagen is sometimes used. Carbon coated beads are also used. Certain polymers have also been used. All of these injectable agents have the disadvantage of requiring multiple repeated treatments to maintain efficacy.
Prolotherapy is a technique wherein sclerosing substances, such as dextrose, are injected into musculosketal structures to induce changes in the ligaments and tendons due to increased proliferation of the tissue. This technique is also used in treatment of ocular conditions. In these techniques, the substance is injected. This leads to localized inflammation, which leads to the wound healing process. This results in a deposition of new collagen, which shrinks as it heals. The shrinking collagen tightens the ligaments. These techniques have not been applied to urologic disorders. These techniques are further described Ligament and Tendon Relaxation Treated by Prolotherapy, by George S. Hackett, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
There is a desire for a minimally invasive yet highly effective treatment modality that can be used with minimal to no side effects. Such a modality should reduce the complexity of a treatment procedure, be biocompatible, should reduce pain, operative risks, infections and post operative hospital stays, and have a good duration of activity. Further, the method of treatment should also improve the quality of life for patients.